


Josie's coming out

by GayAndNaps



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Josie is anxious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayAndNaps/pseuds/GayAndNaps
Summary: Lizzie sees that a mysterious girl has been texting her sister all weekend and gets suspicious.





	Josie's coming out

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first time I write a coming out story so it might not be perfect

It was monday morning, Josie woke up with her phone buzzing. She looked at the screen and her face lit up when she saw who just sent her a text. Penelope Park, the girl who kissed her during the party on friday night and has not stopped texting her ever since.

Josie always knew she was not like Lizzie when it came to love, she had always been open about dating other genders than just boys, in fact, gender didn't matter at all for her. 

She also knew that she definitely had a crush on Penelope even though they had only spoken for a couple of days.

She was sure that her dating a girl would not be an issue for her family. But she wasn't quite certain if she should tell them now or wait a little longer just to be sure.

The brunette was scared that her sister would start to get suspicious, they usually never kept things from each other.

With those thoughts in mind she decided to go shower, it was still early and she liked having time to prepare herself in the morning.

After about half an hour, she came back to her room and found her sister looking strangely at her, « Hey ! Sorry if I woke you up. », she said.

« It's not you, it's that damn phone of yours that kept buzzing... I think you're missing to that Penelope girl by the way. », Lizzie said that last part with a wink.

« So... you read the texts ? », asked her sister in a quiet voice.

« Nah not really, I just saw it when I shut your phone down don't worry. », she said in a nonchalant ton. « You know you can tell me everything right ? I noticed that you were more on your phone than usual over the weekend and you seem happier. », she continued.

« Oh no she's just a friend I made at the party, she is in our English class actually. », explained nervously Josie, she didn't know why she lied, she just wasn't feeling ready to tell her sister yet, not like that at least.

« Sure Jan... You know I can tell when you lie right ? « , she said.

« Right... Listen, can we talk about this later please ? », asked Josie. The truth was, she didn't know what to say, well of course she did but she never expected it to come so soon, now she had to because her sister basically knew, and even though she seemed okay with that, the girl still hopped that she would have had control over when she would tell her.

She spent the day thinking about what happened in the morning and what would inevitably happen on the evening, once again, she knew she didn't have to stress that much about it but she was anxious by nature and she could not always fight it.

She was snapped out of her daydream by the girl she had a crush on, « Hey Jojo, are you okay ? I just watched you being lost in your thoughts for a solid 5 minutes. », she asked worried.

« Yeah, sorry I was just thinking about... things », she laughed nervously.

« Do you want to talk about that something around a meal ? I mean if you want to. »

« Yeah sure let's go. », it was the happiest Josie had felt since this morning.

Talking with the girl during lunch made her forget about the evening, she realized that it didn't have to be so complicated, she liked the girl, the girl seemed to like her back and she knew her sister would not mind. Moreover, it was hard for her to keep things from her sister, she did not like that so in the end maybe the fact that she saw the phone in the morning was a good thing.

She came into her room when the time came and saw her sister on her desk, doing her homework. When Lizzie saw her she smiled softly at her, « Listen, I'm sorry about this morning, I shouldn't have put you on the spot like I did... », she said appologically.

« No ! I'm the one who should be sorry for hidding things from you, it's just that I wasn't ready. »

They both sat on Lizzie's bed.

« It's alright Jo, I get it you, don't have to appologies and I know you weren't ready but I will always be there for you, that's what twins are for. », she said smiling.

« Yeah I know... So... you were right I like that girl and I think she do too, and also we kissed at the party... », she added the last part in a quieter voice, she just could not keep it for herself any much longer.

« What !? You have to tell me everything ! And is it the new witch ? I heard all the school had a crush on her, but it looks like she made the right choice by choosing you ! », exclaimed Lizzie.

And with that, Josie and her sister spent the majority of their evening talking about Josie's first love interest, Lizzie had waited years for that to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
